Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{7}}{5^{8}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
${ \dfrac{5^{7}}{5^{8}} = 5^{7-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{7}}{5^{8}}} = 5^{-1}} $